Open Arms (TV series)
Open Arms is a 2019 Philippine romantic melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Connie Macatuno, starring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from June 3, 2019 to January 24, 2020, replacing My Ultimate Modelo 2019. This is the fourth primetime teleserye of Cherryz and Rico (CheRico) after their supporting roles in Only Me and You and their successful lead roles in Glory Jane and To Love Again. The series marks the sixth time that Cherryz worked with IBC and the nineth time that Rico worked with Secarats. Plot Trixie and Gary are childhood friends turned lovers who grew up together in Manila Bay and dreamed of a better life for them and their family. Circumstances will fall them apart as Trixie goes to high school. Separated from each other, the two are forced to work on their own, falling them further apart until their relationship crumbles. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Trixie Sandoval *'Rico dela Paz' as Gary Trinidad 'Supporting Cast' *'Anna Vicente' as Sheena Cristobal *'Denise Canlas' as Joanne Filoteo *'Herbert Bautista' as Raymond Sandoval *'Gelli de Belen' as Marie Sandoval *'Lilet '''as '''Leslie Trinidad' *'Richard Quan' as Danilo Trinidad *'Perla Bautista' as Madam Trinidad *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Clavelyn Filoteo *'Jameson Blake' as Diego Neumann *'Harold Rementilla' as Aaron Guevarra *'TJ Trinidad' as Robin Guevarra *'Isabelle Daza' as Dimples Guevarra *'Yves Yamio' as Jester *'JM Guanzon' as Adrian *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Shaina *'Thea Abanico' as Chloe *'AJ Manzon' as Carlos *'Kurt Perez' as Julian *'Ezra Domingo' as Andrew *'Kyle Vergara' as Gilbert *'Alexa Macanan' as Joanna *'Ehra Madrigal' as Teacher Grace 'Guest Cast' *'Aya Medel' as Charisma Veloso *'Kyle Banzon' as Norman Sena *'Via Carrillo' as Clara Entrata *'Gene Padilla' as Jeric Fernandez 'Special Particiaption' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Trixie Sandoval *'JB Agustin' as young Gary Trinidad Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on June 1, 2019 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and released by IBC Music under the music sub-label Secarats Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. 'Track listing' #''Open Arms'' (composers: Steve Perry, Jonathan Cain) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Kung Alam Mo Lang'' (composer: Dodjie Simon) - Cherryz Mendoza #''I'll Face Tomorrow'' (composers: Subido, D., E. Nicolas) - Rico dela Paz #''Sana'' (Kristina Paner) (composer: Florante) - Keith Cruz #''More Than I Should'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Via Saroca #''Your Love'' (composer: David Friedman) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Kaibigan Lang Pala'' (composer: R. Palac - B. Gutierrez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Isipin Mo'' (composer: Jett Pangan) - Patrick Destura #''Dahan-Dahan'' (composer: Rica Arambulo, Viktoria) - Joyce Abestano #''Open Arms (Duet Version)'' - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Ratings According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Open Arms conquered the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national rating of 24.7% beating its rival programs in ABS-CBN and GMA Network, The General's Daughter and Sahaya which are only got 30.4% and 16.8%. Award *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Gelli de Belen) *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Rico dela Paz) See also * Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Truly Fall in True Love in ‘Open Arms’ * IBC 13 tops nationwide ratings in June * IBC 13 Unleashes A New TV Offerings this 2020 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine melodrama television series Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine romance television ser Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2020 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition